


You Need to Calm Down

by nalakenny



Series: bonds and us [3]
Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Homophobic Language, Jisung and Ryujin is cousin, Jisung father is such a dick, Lovers, M/M, Minho and Yuna is Sibling, They are bickering so much, Yuna is Minho's little sister, Yuna likes Jeno, Yuna such an expressive girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalakenny/pseuds/nalakenny
Summary: It's Friday, and Minho just want to spend his morning with sleeping nicely on his bed. But his sister seems don't want to be quiet and make him wide awake while some intruder come from his window, just kissing him vigorously, fortunately that only Jisung to make his day better.





	You Need to Calm Down

Its Friday morning when Minho scrunched his nose and blink rapidly, he heard someone yelling from the back of his door room. The brown hair guy actually have intention to spend his day with sleeping and laying on the bed all day long, but that scream was completely made him totally awake right now. He unlocked his door with a key that he fished from a small pocket hanging next to the door.

There was one reason why Minho decided to lock his room every night while he was sleeping, his sister always barged in out of nowhere and acted like she didn’t do anything innocently. One experience is enough for him to instill that rule inside his head. He just don’t want his make out hot session with Jisung would being interrupted (again) by his jerk little sister.

The moment he unlocked the door, somebody barged in as fast as the shadow, going through Minho’s wardrobe and looking for something that Minho have no idea what is that. 

“What the hell” is the word that Minho could say to see his sister that 4 years apart below him, open his drawer inside the wardrobe and her hands wandering into tons of Minho’s clothes.   
“First, why you are screaming out of nowhere just now. Second, why you messed up with my clothes. Third, why you-shit not that one you little cow.” Minho sprinted to his sister’s hand, try to grab his favorite shirt from her. But his sister is faster than his just-wake-up brain, so he just stumbling and groaning to the ground.

“Yuna!” Minho hold back the stinging feel on his shinbone, approach his sister that laughing out loud on his bed. 

“You’re such a loser, oppa” the red haired girl continued chuckling even after Minho snatch his favorite shirt from her hand. 

“What do you want, huh?” Minho asked Yuna whom laying on his bed while he get his shirt back to the drawer. 

“I just wanna something fun to do” She said nonchalantly

“Oh yeah? Then just hang out with Yeji or Ryujin, or you can fight with neighbor dogs like always, or plant some genius cell – or at least one cell in your brain so that you won’t mess up with my sleeping day!” 

“Yeji and Ryujin have examination today. I want to play with Jeongin but he has date with Hyunjin oppa.” Ignoring her mad tone brother, she pouted while playing with the hem of her sweater. 

“Jeongin-oppa, Na” Minho correct his sister.

“Yeah, In-oppa, but I-“ 

The sound of door bell made her stop and both of them look at each other. 

“Did Jisung-oppa come today?” Yuna asked when she and Minho walking down to the stairs ahead the front door. 

Minho checking up the clock in living room, “Nope, we have date today, but in the afternoon.” 

“Dad or mom go home today?” Yuna try to remember the date when their parents’ business trip ended. 

“Nope” Minho shake his head. “Just see it then” 

Yuna frowning his eyebrows, “Why it has to be me? Why not you? How if outside this door is pennywise clown that want to kidnap me, how-“

“Yuna! Shut up and just see it from that fucking door glass” 

Yuna pouted then turn around, blink one of her eyes to see who is the person behind the door. “If it’s mom or dad, I will tell them that you spend your day swearing at me.”

Minho rolled his eyes, wondering why his sister become such a loud and dramatic person. 

“Oh shit-“

“yeah and you’re just swearing too, who is that?”Minho raised his eyebrows, blinked rapidly to her sister whom approach him with terrified face. 

“This is more than bad.” She said while grab Minho’s hand and pull to make him stand up.

“That boy which from Hyunjin-oppa soccer team, is there, behind that door.” Yuna drag Minho to the door. 

“So why?” asked Minho with confusing face, try to remember the face of Hyunjin’s teammates.

“He keep approaching me lately, and I’m terrified, I don’t even know how he knows my address, but he stand there with a bucket of flowers. So I want you to open this damn door for me and just tell him that I’m not in the house, or tell me if I’m gay.” Yuna speak as fast as her movement to open the door knob for Minho, while she is hiding behind the open door. 

“What the-“ Minho replied, but then he raised his eyebrows when he see the boy that his sister mean. 

That boy basically a sunshine, he has that eye-smiled and a beautiful hair line-but don’t compare him to the cuteness of Jisung, no one can surpass his lovely boyfriend – Minho then wondered why in this world his sister avoid this literal sunshine boy?

“Um-hi!” the boy with blue shirt greeted him happily. Minho said back while glanced to the bunch of flower that he brought, amaryllis and lily, Minho’s favorite flowers. If this boy want to take her sister heart, then he supposed to bring daisy, not these flowers. 

“Is this lee Minho’s house?” That boy asked while seeing the note in his hand. Minho blinked and take a glance to the shirt of that boy, there is name tag there, written his own name, Jeno.   
Minho frowned, why this boy using name tag if he wanted to date with his sister then?  
“Um, yes? Me, myself, can I help you?” Instead of his confused mind, he tried to be as polite as possible. 

“Yup, I got you a bucket from.. Mr.Han Jisung” The boy gave that bucket of flowers and handed him a note book.   
“And please sign here.” He said with that blinding smile. After signed the paper, Minho open the note of the flowers briefly, enjoy your morning, dickhead, haha just kidding, I love you, see you in our date later. Then close it again, trying to hold back his smile, yes that definitely his Jisung, that hand writing is ‘very’ him. 

“So, you’re here to deliver the bucket? You’re a delivery boy?” Minho asked bluntly, the other boy blink and gave him a confused look then nodded as his response.   
Minho snorting, “You’re one of Hyunjin’s teammates, isn’t it?”   
That boy nodded again, “Ah! Yes I remember you hyung, You was there when we celebrate our winning with your friends.” Jeno clicked his finger when he memorized Minho’s face. But that was not what Minho intent to. 

“My family runs flower shop, so I take part timer there. That such an accidental when your boyfriend come to our shop, that why his face and the name that he wrote here seems familiar. I have met both of you before.” He explained, but Minho still gave him weird look.   
“Do you know anyone else beside me that live in this house?”   
Jeno frowned, then shake his head, “No, why?” 

Minho then bursting into laughed while hitting the door, where he presumed his sister was there. Minho have no idea why his sister being such a too over confident girl, and that was hilarious. 

“This house belong to Yuna as well, she is my sister.” Minho said bluntly, make Jeno’s eyes widen and his face redder than before.   
“Lee Yuna? The girl with a red hair? Is your sister?” Jeno make sure his voice not stuttering, but hell yeah he is. 

“Yeah, the loud and weird girl, I’m her brother.Nice to meet you” Minho hand his palm, Jeno replied it back with sweating nervous hand that Minho can feel. 

“Nice to meet you too” Jeno said blankly. 

“Honestly, I don’t know this is her house and she is your sister, I mean-“

“It’s fine, she is sometimes a little bit too loud and too honest, but she doesn’t exactly like that.” Minho didn’t know either why he said that, but Jeno giving him an understand look and Minho believe his sister did something stupid to this sunshine boy. 

“Well, thanks for the flower. And you can visit here if you want” Minho smile widely while open the door and enter to his house again. Jeno smile at him and bowing with a nervous smile. 

Minho then close the door and stared at his sister knowingly look. 

“There are two lessons you learn today. First, don’t be such a too-over-confident. Second, acted nicely to EVERYONE.” 

“I act nicely to everyone tho” Yuna pouted.

“So then why you said that you terrified at him? What he did?” Minho asked while putting the flowers into the vase. 

“Don’t you see he has such a pretty fuckin smile??? Can’t you really not giving him such adoring gaze when you stare at him?? Because I cannot!” Yuna exaggerating with her hyperbole gesture. Minho then open the door knob again, smiling when Jeno is still is their front yard. 

“Hey! Jeno!” Minho called the boy, and he immediately turn around. 

“Yuna said she wanna go with you sometimes” Jeno flustered and stumbling a little and keep his balance while nodding nervously to Minho. His face is exactly red right now. 

“Why you said that?!” Yuna hit Minho’s back then close the door behind her. 

“You like him, don’t you?” Minho fold his arms in front of his body, staring at his sister that looking for words to answer him.

“N-no, I just annoyed because he followed me around” 

“Just admit it you like him, dumbass. What have you said to him?” Minho asked again, because he knows his sister bluntly but stupid ass behavior. When Yuna got nervous or really in love with someone else, she would say the other wise to that person. That happen to Yeji and Ryujin as well. When she was 10, she called both of them alien eyes and ugly fat, when actually she just wanted to say pretty eyes and adorable cheeks. 

“I said, your eyes is so fucking haunted.” 

Minho bursting to laugh while flicked Yuna’s forehead. 

“But I don’t know why he still wanna be around me.” 

“Probably Hyunjin told him about your behavior and decided that you’re unique? Who knows?” Minho shrugged his shoulders then going up to his room, leaving Yuna which rubbing his forehead. 

“I want to sleep again, don’t disturb me. You can play with everyone but tell me first or text me before you go, mkay?” Yuna nodding quickly and laying down at the couch, playing with her phone when someone call her up. 

Minho then locked his door, before he could manage why his window is open wide, someone attack him with kisses on his lips.  
Familiar bubble gum smell make Minho exhale happily, then close his eyes while enjoying the feeling of their molded mouth combine together. 

 

“babe” Minho separated their faces a few inch to see Jisung, with lustful eyes stare closely at him. His lips chasing Minho’s again, his fingers wandering to the back of Mino’s back, playing with a baby hair there. While Minho’s hands gripping into Jisung’s hips, pull the blonde boy to his bed.

“Can’t wait until afternoon, huh?” Minho pinched Jisung’s cheek softly, then his lips wandering to forehead, nose and ended up at the blonde’s lips.

“Did your examination go well?” Minho inquired while putting small peck to Jisung lips, both of his palm squishing his chubby cheeks. 

“I think so” Jisung then rolling his body, now it’s his turn to straddle Minho. The older boy put his hands on thighs, staring at Jisung whom looked glimmering under the sun light from his open window. His blonde hair was twice brighter than usual, lips glistening stung-bee, eyes like raven gazing at him. Breathtaking. 

He brought Jisung’s lips back to his again, kissing him while flatter a few words about how endearing he is. 

“Stop it” Jisung chuckled, then separated their lips, their nose brushing together.

“what?” Minho grinned. 

“Stop saying that I’m beautiful.” 

“You don’t like it?” Minho asked while putting Jisung’s fallen hair to his ear. 

 

“I like it, but it’s embarrassing if you say it multiple times” Jisung pouted while put his knuckles to his face, hiding his red blushing. 

“Oh babe, I’m sorry. But I can’t help it, you’re so damn gorgeous” Minho grab Jisung’s hands and get up to reach his boyfriend’s face. 

“I’m the one who have to say that. You are soooo alluring” Jisung put his palms on Minho’s cheeks, then his thumb rub his cheek bone softly. 

“Look at these eyebrows, so sharp, beautiful” One kiss landed in every side of his eyebrows.

“These eyelashes, tempting every person you met, don’t be so damn pretty, can’t you?” Jisung snorted while Minho chuckles, receiving kisses on his eyelids. 

“This nose, how come this is become so pretty and pointed? You have small nose when you’re kid” Nose rubbing each other, Minho gave Jisung small ‘hey’ to protest a little about his talked. 

But then Jisung stop him when his pointed finger travel along Minho’s lips. From side to side, adoring the plump lips that curving into a smile when he was too focus on his lips.

“And what about my lips, babe?” Minho asked quietly, he can feel Jisung’s finger still touching his lower lip. 

Jisung pull himself closer, their lips are touching when Jisung speaking.

“Your lips is as plump as caramel apple in a summer carvinal. So sweet, yet so dangerous.” Then he bite Minho’s bottom lip, the older groan and let Jisung lead their make out session. 

“I can’t get enough from it, addicting, that why it dangerous” Jisung pull apart a second then put their lips together again, Minho breath happily. Jisung tasted like bubble gum and peanut butter. Minho could do this for entire life if he has no life sustaining. His tongue reached Jisung’s pallet, the smaller boy moaning and close his eyes tighter, because if he open his eyes, his eyeballs would literally missing to the above.

 

“You like it babe?” Minho licked Jisung’s lips, the other open his lustful eyes slowly. 

“Yeah”

“Make a sound then” Minho reached the fabric of Jisung’s waistband. 

“your sister will come again” Jisung hold back his moan while continue shucking the older’s collarbones. 

“Nope, I locked it” Minho grab Jisung attention again and kiss him wildly, his tongue traveled throughout Jisung’s mouth, moaning and groaning come easily from the younger. 

“Wanna take this futher?” Minho squished Jisung’s butt and spreading it.

“Yeah, I-“

 

“LINOO” Yuna’s voice come from the outside, make two of them get up as fast as possible. 

“WHAT?” Minho answered with a little angry voice, his sister is definitely the real definition of cockblocker. 

“Lemme enter to you room!” Yuna knocking the door aggressively.

“I’M GOING TO FUCK JISUNG, CAN’T YOU UNDERSTAND IT?” Minho yelled, almost growling. Jisung gasped and laughing out loud. 

“Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t know Jisung-oppa is here.” Yuna said innocently.

“Yeah Yuns, it’s fine” Jisung answered quietly to the youngest of them all. 

“No, it’s not fine. What do you want?” Minho pouting at Jisung, the younger give him a playful look. 

“Wanna borrow some shirt, I have a date with a soccer boy” Yuna answered while playing tok-tok on Minho’s wooden door. 

“Stop knocking! Whose soccer boy?”

“Jeno, duh. The flower boy” Yuna rolled her eyes.

“Wearing dress you dumbass, you want to have a date after all” Minho decided to get up and rubbing his face, Jisung still laying down on the bed, enjoying the bickering of this sibling. 

“Do Jisung oppa wear dress when both of you have a date?” Minho frowning at his sister questing. 

“No of course, he is a boy-“

“Yes! Exactly! I just wanna have some casual look. Boy and girl is all the same after all. The different just, you have an elephant in the midst of your crotch” 

Jisung bursting into laugh, his laughter contagious, make Minho chuckled in the middle of his madness to his sister. 

“Just use whatever you want Yuns, you’re pretty after all” Jisung said after he can stop his laughter. 

“Hmm, mkay then. Thanks!” Then she is gone.

“Can you believe she disturbed our make out session then just go away like that when you said she is pretty?” Minho rubbing his face desperately. 

“I mean, she got a point though” Jisung said then chuckled a little when he remember what Yuna said just now. 

“She is really a big fan of you, huh? Everything you said she will obey” Minho stand in front of Jisung’s body that still laying beautifully on his bed. 

“Hey, don’t sulking” Jisung make a grab reach with his fingers to Minho, but the later boy just make his pouted face more than before. 

“Your elephant is not hard anymore huh?” Jisung touch Minho’s crotch with his tiptoe. Minho groan then remove Jisung’s foot from his member,

 

“ I think parlor is the best choice now, wanna grab some?”Minho exhale deep breath. 

Jisung nodded excitedly, “Yeah, need strawberry for sure.”

Both of them choosing outside the café for their table so that Jisung can get a pretty view for his Instagram feed, that Minho couldn’t understand how the boy manage it.

“You just don’t understand how satisfying it is when my feed is cleanly aesthetic” Jisung take a picture of his strawberry ice cream while Minho scooping mint chocolate flavor ice cream to his mouth. 

“Yeah I do babe, I do” Minho answered constantly, know how to deal with Jisung’s cute hobby. 

When their ice cream and dessert finished half a bit, Ryujin approached them with skateboard in her hold. 

“Having date huh?” Ryujin greeted them and scooping Minho’s ice cream without any hesitation. After all they already closed since a little. 

“Actually we have a date at afternoon, but Yuna cockblock us in Minho’s house, soo here we are, enjoying the parlor” Jisung said with joking tone, make two of them laughing, especially Ryujin that already take a seat next to Jisung. 

 

“Yuna said you’re having examination today, how it is?” Minho took his ice cream from Ryujin before that ombre haired girl finished all of it.

Ryujin pouting then take a big spoon of Jisung’s cheesecake anyway, “Good I think, this semester is still easy, I don’t know whether I can survive in the next semester or not.”   
She answered with her cheeks full of cheesecake. 

“Where do you go after this?” Jisung take the spoon from Ryujin while she drank from her bottle.

“I have dance practice with Yeji today, but probably Yuna will come after. She always come to us.” Ryujin answered

“I think Yuna won’t come today, she has a date” Minho said, it make Ryujin choking from her drink.

“What? With whom?” she replied and wipe her wet face with a tissue that Jisung offered to her. 

“Easy, she going out with Jeno, the soccer boy from Hyunjin’s teammates, I guess..” Jisung says that while looking at Minho, searching if he said it wrong or right, but then Minho nodded. 

“Oh! That boy? I thought Yuna doesn’t like him” Ryujin giggled when she remember some funny interaction between Yuna and Jeno at school. 

“Yeah, but probably Hyunjin already say something about Yuna behavior, that why Jeno still chase after her.” Minho said, not really sure, but the two sibling in front of him just nodding in agreement. 

“Ah, speaking of Hyunjin, I’m still shocked to know that Jeongin know Jaemin as well” Jisung open the new conversation, make the two later changing their face wryly. 

“Yeah, do you think Hyunjin or anyone ever told Jeongin if Jaemin and Hyunjin has a bad past time?” Ryujin said while folding her arms on the table.

“I don’t think so, Jeongin is so innocent, and he came right after the incident. He didn’t know anything, I guess. Jaemin is just his new classmate” Jisung replied it, looking at the two of them which like wandering their mind into the past time.

“But I think the hardest person to accept that Jaemin come back again to this town is Yeji” Minho uttered his mind, Ryujin nodding in agreement while making her lips into thin line.

“She is basically broke that jerk’s fingers and we know that she become over protective to Hyunjin since that incident.” 

“Yeah, fortunately she is a big fan of Jeongin as well. There’s no obstacle when Hyunjin revealed their relationship” Jisung chuckled 

“Who can resist his adorable cheeks anyway?” Minho join chuckling, Ryujin nodding with adoring smile when remember Jeongin’s smiling face.

“Sometimes I even forgot that he is older than me. He is just too cute” 

The jiggling tone from Ryujin’s phone make three of them silent and Ryujin check her phone to see her shocked face.

“Shit, I’m late! Yeji will scold me.” Ryujin said while putting her backpack on his shoulder and grab her skateboard.

“See you, thanks for the food by the way” Ryujin waving at them. The later waving back while watching Ryujin get her skateboard as her ride to make it faster to arrived at her destination. 

“So, what after this?” Jisung put his chin on his palm, seeing directly to Minho which smirk to him.

 

“Well, do you wanna go to cinema, or we can go home to my cats and bed, watching old movie from my Netflix account?” Minho giggled but his tone so tempting. 

“The second choice sounds nice, but I’m hungry. Should we go to delivery pizza first?” Jisung follow his giggling and take his boyfriend’s wrist to get up from their seat. 

Minho bring his arm wrap around Jisung’s head and kiss his temple, the younger giggled happily while letting his arm land on Minho’s waist as well. Their movement somehow stop when they see someone familiar before their eyes. 

 

Jisung’s terrified face enough to make Minho grab his palm protectively. The man in front of them watching them with disgusting face, his hard wrinkles can’t hide the similar shape between that man and Jisung.

 

“So, you are here huh? Acting freely so nasty.” That man staring up and down to both of Minho and Jisung. Jisung’s face hardened,

 

“What are you doing in this town, Dad?” his tongue more like burning when he said that nickname to the jerk before his eyes. 

“Holiday. Not expected will see you again. I thought you already gone after the deatch of that crazy women”

Minho grab Jisung’s shoulders tightly, not letting his boyfriend jump to his father angrily.

“Never insult my mom, you moron” Jisung spit the words, made the elder scoffing.

“So rude, is that what you got after living in this country? Become gay and impolite? Such a useless.” 

Minho widen his eyes, not expecting such a harsh words come from Jisung’s own father. 

The brown hair boy then walked straight forward to that man, standing while Jisung hiding behind him.

“I’m sorry Mr.Han. I know you’re his father. But your words is not appropriate to say to your own kids. And, this city is gay friendly. Everyone accept our sexuality, no one judge. You are just a visitor here. If you want your holiday go nicely, please be nice. Because people here so sensitive with the homophobic person.” Minho stares fiercely even though their height different make him have to lift his head a bit. 

 

“Go away from here and shut your mouth before I throw you with this glass, old man. Let those kid life the way they want” The man, that Jisung and Minho know as the chef in that café, threat Mr.Han with empty glass on the table. Some people around that place watching Mr. Han with angry face after hearing what he said to Jisung and Minho.

Hr. Han then scoff and walked away to different side, leave Jisung alone with his trembling hands. 

Jisung and Minho turned their head to thank to the chef that nodding his head, saying you’re welcome in a France while tidying up the table. 

Minho hold Jisung’s hand when they enter to his car. Jisung still trembling, and Minho start to bring Jisung’s head to kiss his temple. 

“Babe, it’s ok. He is not here anymore. Your uncle and Ryujin won’t let him near to the house. It’s ok, you’re safe” 

“The last time I saw him is 3 years ago, Min. At my mom’s funeral. He was not crying, he even say he was so grateful that my mom commit suicide to me when he hugged me. He is so mean and creepy” Jisung hold Minho’s arms when his tears falling down his cheeks.

 

“Yeah, he is so mean, I know it. But it’s ok, you’re safe with us, you’re safe with me, Sungie” Jisung nodded and wiped his tears to Minho’s sleeves.

“Can I stay in your house to night?” Jisung asked with bis teary eyes.

 

“Yes sure babe, I will make Yuna to bake your favorite brownies” Minho smiled and turn on his car without letting his other hand from Jisung’s.

**Author's Note:**

> The tittle is from Taylor Swift's new song! Yuhuu  
> this story actually sooo random haha


End file.
